Just So You Know
by sonicluster
Summary: Quinn knew it was wrong, god it was so wrong liking Rachel Berry...but she couldn't help it. Can Quinn come to terms with her own sexuality and go against her parent's belief's? Set during Senior Year. Sorry it's a horrible summary but try it out ;p


Hey this is my first story so idk if it's good ;p This was inspired by Jesse Mccartney's song, Just so you Know so all credit goes to him and Glee. Sadly I don't own Glee but if I did Faberry would be a real couple :D

**Prologue - I shouldn't love you but i want to**

Freshmen Year - 3 years ago

Quinn knew it was wrong. God it was so wrong, but she couldn't stop it. The second she saw Rachel on the first day of freshmen year she fell for her. She knew it was wrong and her parents would never approve in a million years, so she kept it a secret. She joined the Cherrios, became presidant of the Ceilbacy Club, and started dating Finn Hudson to keep her status. Of course she was using Finn, She would never date him if she didn't have to, he was as dumb as a box of noodles. But she needed him. She couldn't have anybody getting ideas, she had a reputation to mantain. Not to mention if the school found out, her parents would find out and she wouldn't have that. Lord knows if people found out she would be the one getting slushied. Nobody that was different from other people was safe at William Mickinley High. She knew that when Kurt Hummel, the only out kid, got beat after school.  
>So even though in freshmen year Quinn started developing feelings...strong feelings for Rachel Berry, she still threw a slushie at her for the first time in November of 9th grade. Quinn remembered Rachel's face, horrified, embarressed, and hurt. She would remember that look for the rest of her existance. she almost told Rachel she was sorry, but she ran to the bathroom to quickly for her to speak. Quinn knew she should just blow it off but she couldn't as she saw Rachel run down hall to the bathroom, tears running down from her eyes.<p>

Sophmore Year - 2 years ago

Sophmore Year Will Shuester started Glee Club. She loved singing, though she wouldn't admit it, so Quinn took the class even though it might ruin her social status. Everybody at the school knew Quinn was the HBIC of the school and with her two friends flanking her sides, Santana and Brittney, she was unstoppable. And nobody even if they tried could win a fight with Santana, i mean the girl had insults flying out of her ass. Quinn was the one in charge though, the one with the power. She ruled the school and she knew it.

So she joined Glee Club, she needed to be closer to Rachel even if she couldn't BE with her. She couldn't do anything about it, and it frusterated her to no end. There was always a constant fight going on inside her head. _You shouldn't like her. You shouldn't like girls. _But her heart was telling her to tell Rachel everything, to be herself, to just grap Rachel and kiss her.

When Rachel sang, God when she sang it was like a angel from Quinn's own personal heaven. She couldn't get her voice out of her head. She would never admit that either though. She remembered the second day of Glee Club, she was standing outside of Mickinley High waiting for Finn to get done with his Football practice, when Rachel Berry walked out the front door. She also saw Azimo, Karofsky, and other football players including Finn advacing towards Rachel and before it was to late Rachel was hit at all sides with muliticolored slushies.

"Hey Treasure Trail whats the matter?"

"Hey Rupaul how you doin'?"  
>"Man-Hands like that flavor?"<br>"Such a Fuckin Homo." Finn Hudson said with a look in his eyes that looked like he didn't want to be there. Quinn's anger boiled. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to do something for her.

"FINN, WHAT THE FUCK!"  
>"Quinn..."<br>"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT HUDSON!" Rachel looked stunned, The red, blue, green, and purple slushie sliding down her body. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand glaring at the guys. They stood motionless with their eyes wide, then walked away fast. Everybody was scared of Quinn's glares. She dragged Rachel behind her till she got to her car.  
>"Really Quinn im okay, i'm..."<br>"You are not okay Rachel, your crying."

"I...Why are you doing this...?"

"Cause those guys are assholes and I didn't ask them to do that...I'll drive you home, just get in the car Berry before I change my mind.

Rachel hesitated but got into the car silently, and Quinn could see she was still shaking because of the cold slushie running down her shirt, so she turned up the heater. She drove quietly in silence, the tension between her and Rachel was suffocating. Rachel just sat there staring blankly ahead her brows creased deep in thought. Quinn stared ahead at the road trying to think of anything other then Rachel Berry was in her Car. Alone. With her. In Kissing distance.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't believe Quinn Fabray of all people were helping me. I didn't mind it was just...Quinn Fabray? The girl that's been torturing me ever since the year started? But she kept her mouth shut cause it was Quinn Fabray ( the most attrative and beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen) who's car she was in. She let Quinn torture her, insult her, and bully her though because every time there was ever a slushie thrown at her, Quinn always looked like she had a enternal conflict with herself andRachel hated seeing Quinn like she was in pain so she took her crap.

"Thank you Quinn...For everything, really. I very much appreciate you dropping me off. I insist because of your good deed, I invite you to have dinner with me tonight? My dads wouldn't mind, they actually would love to have you over...they love cooking for people." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel..." Quinn's expression softened. "I don't think that's a good idea...I mean..." Omg she said my name...  
>"But I just thought..."<br>"You thought nothing Berry." Quinn's face became hard, unreadable again. Wow she fucked things up already.

"Quinn let me help..."  
>Quinn turned on her car with the same unreadable expression still on her face, and drove away while Rachel sighed, shaking her head, walking inside to explain to her dad's why she had colorful cold ice dripping down her and staining her shirt.<p>

Junior - 1 year ago

Quinn almost broke her cover the day Rachel came into school dressed as Brittney Spears for her Glee Club performance. I mean...What the fuck was Rachel doing at school in that shirt and that short skirt...? God She wanted to do things to Rachel. She wanted to kiss her into oblivion, but like her dad said it was wrong. Wrong to feel something towards a girl...

**flashback**

_Quinn was sitting at the dinner table with her parents.  
>"Quinn?"<br>"Yes Daddy?"  
>"Are you friend's with that Hummel boy?<br>"No Sir..."_

_"How about that, what's her name? Rachel Berry?_

_"N..No daddy...I don't talk to her."  
>"Good, their dieased. You'll catch what they have if you are near them." Quinn smiled sadly to herself. She already caught the gay being near Rachel. Who wouldn't?<em>

That day after Glee Club was over, Rachel was drinking from her pink water bottle with a gold star on it. She said if she had a star on her water bottle it would make it some special water for singing or something like that. Quinn smiled to herself, she had such a big imagination. Quinn loved that about Rachel. She also loved that Rachel had such big dreams of going to New York and making it big on Broadway. If it was anybody in this town that was gonna get out of Lima, Ohio, it was Rachel.

But when she saw Rachel alone on that day, by herself in the auditorium, she couldn't contain the fight going on inside her any longer. Rachel saw her walking towards her, dropping her bottle like she knew what Quinn was gonna do. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's sides, pushing her against the wall, keeping one hand behind her back while she pulled her in for a kiss.

_Quinn's kissing me...Oh My God Quinn Fabray is kissing me!_ Rachel thought when Quinn pulled her in for the kiss. But all to soon Quinn was pulling away, tears falling freely down her face.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  
>"Quinn you need to calm down...it's okay."<br>"No, it's not Rachel! Don't you dare say this is right because it's not! This. Is. Wrong. Okay? It's wrong..."  
>"Quinn..."<br>"I can't Rachel..." Quinn said turning away from her. Rachel leaned in and kissed her again trying to get her to see sense, to make it okay. She liked it, she needed to know that. She needed her to know that it wasn't wrong, because how can something feel wrong when it feels so right? She felt Quinn tremble against her, shaking with sobs.

"Quinn, don't cry..." Quinn pushed Rachel away fast then, keeping her distance

" God damn it Racehl, stop!"  
>"But..."<p>

"No, I...I can't do this." Then Quinn's face totally changed. She looked mean, dangerous. "If you ever say anything about this, I will end you Rachel Berry, you hear me!"  
>Rachel started crying, it was all she had left of her to do. She watch as Quinn went from her fiery expression to a torn one, watched as Quinn backed away, running out of the auditorium<p>

After that day Quinn didn't talk to Rachel. Worst she completly ignored her. She also kept her distance whenever she saw Rachel. Rachel was hurt. she didn't understand Quinn...The Quinn that kissed her seemed so amazing, there was something she saw when Quinn walked up to her and kissed her for the first time and she wanted that Quinn back. That Quinn was not the same Quinn that threw slushies at harmless kids. But she knew it must be from fear, and she hated seeing Quinn like this. She knew she couldn't help Quinn though, it was something Quinn would have to come to terms with, with herself. The thing that hurt the most was when she tried to talk, or confront Quinn about what happened in the auditorium, she would insult her and call her name's and walk away like it didn't happen, or like Rachel didn't matter at all. Through all of this though Rachel could only think one thing. _I have to get Quinn to kiss me again, because if I don't try to make her see sense i'll never be able to live with myself. I need to see the same Quinn I saw that day in the auditorium. _

I'm writing chapter 1 right now so hopefully that will be up soon. I'll post it if I get good reviews (;


End file.
